


Neopolitan

by andrasste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Chantry Sebastian, Smut, Templar!Hawke, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasste/pseuds/andrasste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If given the opportunity to explain herself, Steelbloom Hawke would be at a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neopolitan

**Author's Note:**

> Written largely for ranger-sebastian-vael (@ tumblr) from a prompt by natia-brosca (@ tumblr), and idk. Steelbloom belongs to ranger-sebastian-vael (@ tumblr).

If given the opportunity to explain herself, Steelbloom Hawke would be at a loss. She is fuzzy on the details, the sequence of events that led to this moment.

But the alcohol in her system doesn’t allow her to question it; she is riding a pleasant buzz, and with one mouth fastened to the knob at the top of her spine and the other sucking a mark into the side of her neck, she has absolutely no reason to complain.

There was very little small talk before this moment, and Steelbloom knows precious little about the men she has taken to bed. They are both archers (a thought that excites her with promise of dexterous, nimble fingers), but that is where the similarities end. The man at her back is tan, thick auburn hair flowing loose about his face; in her ear, his thick brogue purrs away, making promises only hinted at with his startlingly bright blue gaze in the tavern earlier. His name is Sebastian, and there is something regal about his face.

Before her, a pale man, dark hair falling across her shoulder where his head is lowered to her throat. His eyes are also blue, less intense, and when he speaks his voice is rough. He is a lesser nobleman in Ferelden, a house that Steelbloom has only heard of in passing, and his name is Nathaniel.

Together, they are driving her to the brink of madness.

There are hands on her waist, burning through the fabric of her casual clothes, and hands skimming her shoulders, traveling down her arms and back again. She is pulled back into the solidness of Sebastian’s body; she can feel every inch of lithe muscle against her and she makes an approving noise even as Nathaniel pulls away from her, takes her face in his hands and kisses her. It isn’t a slow, romantic kiss; it’s all teeth and tongues, nipping and clashing, until Steelbloom is breathless, hands grabbing at the back of Nathaniel’s shirt and wondering why they’re still wearing clothes at all.

As if he can read her mind, Sebastian’s fingers work their way under her shirt, pulling the linen up to expose the skin of her stomach. The feel of his hands on her, fingers calloused from use of a bow, makes her whine into Nathaniel’s mouth. She can feel Sebastian’s breath, hot in her ear, chuckling as he lifts the hem of the shirt ever higher. His fingers run over every inch of exposed skin, stroking little fires to life in her gut. Finally, she pulls away from Nathaniel and tears the shirt over her head. Her breastband is firmly in place, and it is not removed as quickly as she would have expected; instead, the two of them move, synchronized, attaching teeth and lips and tongue to every new bit of skin.

The patch of hair just under Nathaniel’s lip scrapes her skin, leaves it over-sensitized, prickly. He runs his tongue over the swell of her breasts, the skin peeking over the top of her breastband and delves lower. He kneels before her and Steelbloom’s heart beats a furious rhythm against her ribs. One of her hands grips his shoulder to steady herself as he lays open-mouthed kisses across her stomach. Sebastian nips at the jut of her shoulder blade, mouthing over her skin.

“This is hardly fair,” she breathes, voice quaking under their attentions. She plucks impatiently at Nathaniel’s shirt, rough under her fingers.

“Shhh,” Sebastian whispers, runs his tongue over the shell of her ear. “We’ll take care of you, lass.” His hands wander, mapping out the shape of her subtle curves, the swell of her breasts through the band. She looks down and the sight is heady. Nathaniel dipping suggestively into her belly button with his tongue, nose pressed flat to her skin, and Sebastian’s hands engulfing her breasts. She pushes her chest out against his touch, a wordless plea for him to remove the cloth that separates them.

He complies easily, works at the laces between her breasts blindly, yet manages to get them undone with an expertise borne of years of experience. As the confining garment exposes her, falls to the floor near their feet, Nathaniel pulls gently at her waistband, drawing small circles on her hipbones with his thumbs. He looks up at her, makes an approving noise to see her so exposed, and runs one of his hands up to cup her. He hefts the weight of her breast in his hand, feels her nipple tighten and peak in his palm, and her groan implores him to continue his path downward.

She shimmies out of her pants as he loosens the buckles on her leather boots and pulls them, slowly, gently, off of her feet. She kicks them off and nearly falls over, suddenly unable to keep her feet, and Sebastian’s hands steady her, closing around her waist. “Careful,” he teases, rakes his blunt nails up her sides and settles his hands on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Gentle at first, but soon she’s moaning, writhing under his hands. Each touch sends little bolts of pleasure down her spine.

Nathaniel sheds his shirt while she’s distracted. She becomes aware of him as he skims her thighs with his palms, gently pushing her legs apart so he can bury his nose between them. Her smalls are nearly soaked through; she can feel the outline of him pressed against her, nuzzling against her heat, and she groans, buries a hand in his hair. Her hips buck forward as he rubs just so, makes her rise up on her toes to get more friction where she so desperately needs it.

“So eager,” Sebastian purrs, rubs his thumbs lightly over her nipples. She arches into him and turns her head. His eyes are bright, liquid in the candlelight, and he captures her lips, gentle, pulls her into a kiss that diverts her attention from Nathaniel tugging the ties of her smallclothes, peeling them down her legs to pool at her feet.

His hands run over her thighs, callouses catching at her skin, and Steelbloom arches, spreads her legs.

“Mm, not yet,” Nathaniel says, and his voice rubs rough over her skin and sends shivers down her spine, pitched low and dirty. He stand in front of her, presses against her; for a moment she is gloriously trapped between Nathaniel’s broad chest and Sebastian’s solid one, her skin alight with the contact.

She breaks off Sebastian’s kiss, pants into his mouth. Together they maneuver her back towards the large bed in the center of the room. The sheets are silk, the bed draped with heavy curtains, and for a moment Steelbloom wonders if this is the best room the tavern has to offer.

And then she’s being laid down gently on the sheets, and everywhere their hands touch she is stroked, light and reassuring.

She rises up on her elbows to watch them, tugging at their various articles of clothing. Neither of them hastens at buckles and ties like teenagers, but neither do they undress slowly. They are both patient and efficient, eyes straying to her every few seconds. Otherwise the only sign of their arousal is the shake of their hands as they set their clothing aside and the physical evidence, jutting thick and heavy from between their thighs.

Steelbloom sighs at the sight, can’t tear her eyes away as they stalk toward her. The bed dips with their weight and they take places on either side of her. Sebastian places a lingering kiss on her shoulder and Nathaniel runs a hand down her side, nips at the side of her breast. His fingers trail lower and Steelbloom instinctively spreads her legs for him, is rewarded with thick, nimble digits probing at her folds.

She sighs, raises her hips as he slides a finger into her. He runs his tongue over the pebbled peak of the breast nearest him, finger still and unmoving inside of her. She hitches her hips to try and get him to move, but the more she tries the longer he stays stationery.

Sebastian’s hand joins Nathaniel’s between her legs, and where Nathaniel is filling her, Sebastian dips into her folds and flicks his fingers over the nub of her pleasure.

Steelbloom bucks her hips, forcing Nathaniel’s finger deeper inside. “She’s so wet,” he says, awe coloring his voice, and pumps his finger out and back in. Steelbloom moans and presses her head back, breath hitching. She’s so sensitive, /needs/ so badly, and they haven’t even really begun yet.

“Mmm,” Sebastian rumbles against her skin, and she shivers. “But we can do better.” They exchange a look and Nathaniel grins, something sharp and predatory about the way his lips curve over his teeth, before he’s weaving his way down her body again, pressing kisses to what skin he can reach. Sebastian presses against her once, the evidence of how badly he wants her hard against her hip; he groans deep in his throat, and the sound makes her shudder.

Nathaniel’s breath gusts over the skin just below her belly button and her eyes snap open. His gaze is riveted to her face as he descends, teasingly slow. She can’t look away, held fast by blue as he spreads her legs further with his shoulders and settles between them. Steelbloom trembles in anticipation as she watches him, never breaking eye contact as he buries his face in her soaking curls, presses his tongue against her.

Her whine fills the room. She lifts her hips against his face, demanding more; her hands fist in the sheets and he slings his forearm across her hips, pushing her back into the mattress as he sucks and laves at her folds.

Steelbloom squeezes her eyes shut, throws her head back as he works her, tongue lapping teasingly over her entrance and up to rub against her pearl. Lightning bolts of sensation chase through her, and she can’t register the noises she’s making – only that she wants more, /needs/ more.

Beside her, Sebastian nuzzles into her neck, pressing light, open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin. He cups her chin, tilts her head gently to face him. Though her eyes are still closed, she can feel his gaze on her face. It makes her color, makes her groan and roll her hips against Nathaniel’s mouth.

The sound trails off, muffled by Sebastian licking into her mouth. She tangles her other hand in his hair, uses it as leverage to deepen the kiss. His fingers skim her skin, dancing over her collarbone, the valley between her breasts. Even his light touches send the fire in her belly raging, an inferno swirling inside. A particularly hard jab of Nathaniel’s tongue has her bucking her hips, breaking his hold on her; he retaliates by focusing short, firm swipes on her pearl, easing two fingers into her slick, wet heat.

The way he pumps them, drives them in and out of her, curling just so when he moves, has her gasping for breath, breaking her kiss with Sebastian. She pants into his mouth for a moment, clenches her hand so hard in his hair she thinks she might come away with a fistful of auburn.

And suddenly it’s not enough to just feel. She wants to make them feel just as she is, wants to wipe the smug smile from Sebastian’s face. She is laid out like an offering to them, but she has other ideas even as Nathaniel is reducing her to a jumbled pile of limbs.

Steelbloom rakes her nails over Sebastian’s chest, running over the lithe muscles there as she works her way down. He makes a soft noise of approval as she scrapes against a nipple and she smiles, forehead still pressed to his. The plane of his belly is taut under her hand, muscles ticking as she moves past them. She can feel him holding his breath, and when she finally wraps a hand around him he groans, breath hot and fast on her face.

He is impossibly hot in her hand, soft skin stretched over steel. She squeezes lightly, rubs her thumb over the head of him, and the sound he makes coupled with Nathaniel’s ministrations between her legs leave her reeling. Steelbloom strokes Sebastian, tries to keep a rhythm of any sort, but Nathaniel has noticed that he is no longer the focus of her attention and redoubles his efforts, fingers swiping over that sensitive place inside over and over again while his tongue swirls around her pearl, laves at her folds, dips between his fingers.

It isn’t long before she’s bucking her hips up, so close to the tantalizing edge that she can hardly breathe. Sebastian mutters in her ear, promises all the things he’s going to do to her, rocks his hips into her hand. Nathaniel’s stubble rasps against the inside of her thighs, suddenly hypersensitive; he reaches up with his unoccupied hand and rubs his thumb in tight, firm circles over her breast.

Steelbloom seizes, muscles locking as she explodes nearly without warning. Her wordless cry of pleasure is wrenched from between gritted teeth, biting her own lip savagely as her orgasm blazes through her. They don’t let up, Sebastian’s brogue in her ear and Nathaniel lapping at her, taking all that she has to offer and prolonging her pleasure until her hips are snapping up of their own accord, thighs tensing.

When she finally settles, panting, back into the sheets, Nathaniel pulls off of her, licking his shining lips obscenely as he works his way back up her body, careful to steer clear of Sebastian. He leans down and kisses her, shares her tangy taste. When he pulls away, he casts Sebastian a smug grin, and Sebastian turns her gently to him, kisses her own taste out of her mouth.

She scoffs gently as he breaks away, licking his lips to savor every bit of her taste. “It isn’t a competition,” she says, voice wrecked, and Nathaniel chuckles almost darkly above her.

“Isn’t it?” Sebastian growls, and suddenly they are moving. They seem to have agreed on how they would do this (the thought makes Steelbloom blush, the two of them verbally addressing how they’d take a woman if they had one between them) – Nathaniel moves off of her, settles near her head, and Sebastian moves down her body.

And then they’re working together, stroking her skin, urging her to turn over for them. Steelbloom quickly obliges them, settles on the sheets with her knees and elbows.

Sebastian’s fingers are rough as he strokes down her spine, each inch making her arch back into him. His hands are gentle as he runs his palms over her sides, tracing the shape of her body like a blind man. And then there is one hand on her hip, the other moving between her legs, dipping inside of her, pumping a few times. The small groan he gives against her back makes her grin, makes her shift back against him.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel sits by her head, watches her face carefully. He seems to have resigned himself for waiting his turn, but her mouth has been watering for him since he took up the position. She reaches for him, hand closing around his length (so different from the man behind her, but no less perfect).

Nathaniel hisses at the contact, thighs flexing, and she urges him over with small touches. “Please,” she whispers to him, hips stuttering back even as she says it; Sebastian’s clever fingers are at work on her. “Please, let me…”

He kneels in front of her, moves like she asks. She compromises her stability to stroke him, running her fingers teasingly up and down the underside, making him shudder and buck.

“Are you ready for me, lass?” Sebastian asks, suddenly close to her ear. His voice is strained, colored with the way he’s holding back, and she bites her lip, gives him the smallest of nods.

“Please,” she says again, clutching at the sheet with the hand not working at Nathaniel. She feels Sebastian’s weight lift off her back, feels him spreading his knees, lining himself up behind her. She looks up at Nathaniel, eyes locking with his as she moves forward incrementally, tongue flicking out to tease the tip of him. She barely gets further than that before Sebastian is pushing into her, slowly at first. The stretch of him inside of her is a delicious ache, and she immediately presses back, asking more. His hands wrap around her hips, stilling her, and she makes a muted noise of frustration.

The more he gives her, the greater the sensation becomes. Her eyes eventually flutter closed, savoring the sensation of being filled, and when he is fully sheathed inside of her they’re both hanging on by ragged breaths, overcome.

She doesn’t wait for herself to adjust, revels in the slow burn as she leans up, takes Nathaniel into her mouth. He immediately fists a hand in the top of her hair, fingers tugging at the short strands as she takes her time with him, hollows her cheeks on a gasp as Sebastian moves, flexes his hips and pulls back.

His first few thrusts are slow, luxurious, and her toes curl where they’re braced against the bed, widening her knees to get him impossibly deeper. Still, she has the presence of mind to bob her head, tongue tracing the thick vein along the underside of Nathaniel’s cock, flicking the sensitive place under the head when she pulls off. The sounds he makes are thick, nearly bellowing on the exhale, and if she could grin with her mouth so full she would.

Perhaps Sebastian is taking his time setting the pace so she can get used to being filled at both ends, so she doesn’t forget herself and accidentally bear down with her teeth. She focuses on the task in front of her, sliding her lips and tongue all down Nathaniel’s length, using her hand to stroke what she can’t reach with her mouth.

And just as she’s established a rhythm that she thinks she might be able to hold on to, Sebastian’s hips snap back and drive forward with enough force to drive the breath from her. His angle drives him directly into that sensitive spot inside, pushing her forward, and she feels like she’s going to explode with the sensation, sparks dancing behind her eyes as he pushes into her again and again.

Steelbloom can’t even find the presence of mind to bring her mouth back to Nathaniel. She works him with her hand, dipping down to roll his sack in her palm intermittently, but she can’t gather herself enough to do more. Sebastian drives into her perfectly, frantic bucks of his hips, pulling her back onto him with the hands.

And then he reaches around, dips his fingers just above the place where they’re joined; he rubs fast, furious circles, nimble fingers moving quick enough that she can’t distinguish the movement. But there is the right amount of pressure and the perfect slide of him against all of her, and she cries out again, shoves her face into the sheets next to Nathaniel’s knee and reaches back with her other hand, grasping Sebastian’s thigh tight. She uses it as leverage to drive herself back onto him, and Sebastian curses, a low, thick sound and leans over her, bites savagely at the top knob of her spine as he holds himself still, gathering the threads of his control at the sensation of Steelbloom clenching tight and hot around him.

When she recovers, panting, weak-limbed, Sebastian is still hunched over her, entirely still inside of her. She flexes experimentally around him and he muffles a growl in the skin of her throat. She grins, flooded with post-coital bliss, and gathers her hands up under her, gets back to her elbows.

Nathaniel, impatient with them, is stroking himself. His hand moves quick and tight down his length, practiced, perfunctory motions, and Steelbloom grabs his wrist, stills his hand. The groan of loss he gives her is enough to have her leaning up again, again taking him into her mouth. This time she doesn’t slack, only flexes around Sebastian at her own pace while he tries to control himself.

She focuses all of her attentions on Nathaniel, stroking him, taking him apart with her mouth. His hand again buries in her hair and she works her tongue wickedly, applies the handful of dirty tricks she’s learned to make him come completely undone.

Even when this is over, there is no way she’s letting them go. Perhaps before morning comes and they go their separate ways they can reverse position and she can feel Nathaniel surging inside of her.

She works him feverishly, accepts the little thrusts of his hips into her mouth without complaint. Before he reaches completion Sebastian seems to have regained himself and draws out. His moans and whimpers fill the room as he continues to thrust into her, short, shallow jerks of his hips that leave her panting, overly sensitive. His movements add another layer of movement to her work on Nathaniel, and it isn’t long before he’s pulling her hair, jerking his hips into her mouth.

When he comes, he bellows, head thrown back and gripping her hair tight enough she’s afraid he’ll rip it out. He is thick, salty on her tongue, and she swallows around him eagerly, laps at his skin without pausing to give him time to recuperate. It isn’t until he is spent, slowly softening in her mouth, that she pulls off, grins up at him with a look that’s nearly predatory.

Behind her, Sebastian has been patient. He waits until she is done with Nathaniel, waits until he has gathered the threads of his own control back up again. As soon as Nathaniel collapses back against the pillows he begins thrusting in earnest, rocking the headboard of the bed against the wall. Steelbloom groans, gathers her arms beneath her head and bites down on her lip.

There is heat rising up inside again, sparks gathering low in her belly and she doesn’t think she can do this, doesn’t think he can wring another orgasm out of her. But then his fingers are on her and he is whispering reverently into her skin, their sweat mingling between them. His breaths are no more than gasps, his words broken and breathy.

“Come with me,” he whispers into her shoulder, snapping his hips viciously into hers. “Come with me, come with me—“

And she does, impossibly, shattering around him again; her entire body is locked with it, muscles freezing as she cries out loud enough that she thinks they might hear it in the tavern below. Her hands ball into fists, blunt fingernails digging crescents into her palms.

His hips stutter, once, twice more and he’s coming, spilling inside of her; she can feel the warmth of him inside, above her, around her, and she bucks back even through her own fatigue, captivated by the sounds he’s making and hoping that, next time, she can see his regal face in the throes of his pleasure.

It’s a marvelous few seconds, hearing him curse and grunt, feeling the way he pumps erratically into her, short, shallow thrusts that leave her clawing at the sheets. She is going to be so sore when she wakes, but Maker it will be worth it.

When he is finally finished, he rolls sideways off of her and she flattens, deflated, against the bed. Nathaniel’s fingers run through her hair as Sebastian strokes over her sweat-drenched skin, and she laughs, tired but incredibly happy.

“Maker,” is all she can say, body still shaking with exertion and aftershocks.

Sebastian stretches next to her, content, and Nathaniel moves down to lay next to her, forsaking his position on the pile of pillows.

“I think that means I win,” Sebastian says, grinning over at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel sighs, rolls his eyes. “Yes, well. We’ll see about that next time.”

Steelbloom buries her face in her hands and laughs, curls between them. She’s not going to be able to walk right for a week, and at the moment she doesn’t much care.


End file.
